Spirit Play
by Miss Tazzy
Summary: A lot of lives were lost in the Winter War... Unfortunetly, none will be as missed as Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori. So before they pass on to the Human Realm, they decide to give things one last run... For old times sake.


Spirit Play

Summary: A lot of lives were lost in the Winter War... However, none as missed as Momo Hinamori and Toshiro Hitsugaya. So before they pass on to the human realm, they decide to give things one last run... For old times sake.

The Winter War has ended and now, the Gotei 13 were busy picking up the pieces of what was broken. A lot of lives were lost in the war, however, none of them would be as missed as the 10th division captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya and 5th division lieutenant, Momo Hinamori.

Sitting at a desk in the 10th division office, Rangiku Matsumoto was trying to do paperwork. In less than 24 hours, she lost the three people closet to her, she didn't feel like working, all she wanted to do was sleep, however, she knew that she had to hold the division together until they found another captain. Her zanpaktou, Haineko tried to console her master to the best of her abilities but only time can heal these kinds of wounds. To keep her master from feeling lonely, she often materialized herself so she would have someone to talk to and to help out a bit.

"Haineko... I'm going to take another nap okay?" Matsumoto said as she got out up and walked to the couch and plopped down on it. Haineko didn't protest and only nodded and got up and sat on the floor next to her master. She watched her master slowly drift off into a slumber.

The ghost of Toshiro Hitsugaya walked into the office and saw the sleeping lieutenant with her with the materialized spirit of her zanpaktou next to her. He looked around and saw that there were still mountains of paperwork laying around, some even under the couch. He sighed and thought to himself, _"Oi... I really hope this division isn't destroyed by the time I manage to come back..."_ He thought about weather or not he should do this, but decided to do it anyways since it was probably going to be the last time for a while. He took a deep breath and yelled, "MATSUMOTO!" his voice echoed throughout the entire 10th division and it caused Matsumoto to instantly spring up and look around to only see her zanpaktou, Haineko.

"Oi Matsumoto..." Hitsugaya said while making him and his zanpaktou, Hyourinmaru, visible to the two busty females, "You better not slack on your paperwork while I'm gone... Because I swear if this place is in chaos I will freeze every bit of sake in the Soul Society."

This caused Matsumoto to smile slightly and nod, "Taicho... You almost made them pop out!". Hitsugaya only sighed in response. Then Matsumoto felt something wrap around her neck and she saw it was the ghost of one of her best friends, Momo Hinamori.

"Hina-chan..." Rangiku said barely above a whisper with tears in her eyes knowing that she wouldn't be able to hang out with her like she used to.

"Cheer up Rangiku-san! Me and Shiro-chan will be back." She said with a smile. Rangiku sniffed and wiped her eyes while nodding.

Then Hinamori's zanpaktou, Tobiume, materialized herself next to Haineko, "Hey Haineko... You better not still be wearing that _nasty_ perfume by the time I get back." She mocked teasingly while pinching her nose and smirking. This caused Haineko to lunge at her and say "At least I'm not flat chested!" while chasing the small materialized zanpaktou around the room. Hyourinmaru only watched and wondered, _"What's up with those two..."_. The two zanpaktous continued to chase each other and spew insults to each other one last time before the two stopped and hugged each other. Even though they fight all the time and deny it, those two are truly best friends. "I'm going to miss you Haineko..." Tobiume said with small tears in your eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too..." Haineko responded while wiping her eyes.

"Well... It is time for us to go visit some of the others. Take care okay Rangiku-san?" Hinamori said while giving her friend a bright smile. Hinamori and Hitsugaya then proceeded to fade away, but not before bidding their dear friend a last goodbye.

_"Please... Come back together... I hope that you both have a happy life together in the human world... I'll be sure to watch over you."_

"Are you sure about doing this...?" Hitsugaya asked his childhood friend skeptically.

She only smiled and said, "Of course! I Love getting Piggyback Rides with Zaraki-taicho and Yachiru-chan."

Her spiky, white haired friend sighed and said, "Okay... I'll be waiting for you here... Don't take too long."

She nodded and then faded away, and went to Kenpachi and Yachiru who were running through the 11th division.

"Yachiru... is there something on my other shoulder?" Kenpachi asked. Yachiru looked over and saw no one there. She shook her head "no" and Kenpachi sighed. Little did they know, that there was a little peach on his other shoulder, she decided to make herself visible to them both.

"Kenny! Peachy-chan is on your shoulder!" Yachiru yelled as she saw the small peach riding on Kenpachi's other shoulder, like they both used to do.

"What? Didn't she-" Kenpachi was cut off when he saw the face of the smiling peach on his shoulder. Hinamori bid them farewell before fading away. Due to Kenpachi not paying attention, he and Yachiru crashed into a wall. Hinamori smiled and cringed slightly,_ "Maybe I should have told them about the wall..."._

"Finally..." The white haired boy said when the peach returned, "What took so long?"

"They crashed into a wall..." She said with a smile and a slight sweat drop. Hitsugaya only sighed, _"As usual..."_ he thought to himself.

"Well... All I have to do now is say goodbye to Abarai-kun and Izuru-kun." Hinamori said while fading away again to search for her two academy friends.

She saw them walking down the halls together along with their materialized zanpaktous. "Abarai-kun! Izuru-kun!" She called out to them. The group turned around and saw no one there.

"Renji... was that..." Izuru started but was cut off by Renji, "Hinamori's voice...?" The two looked at each other with bewildered expressions before they began to turn back around and continue walking. Suddenly, they felt a weight pull on their arms and they both fell to the floor. Hebi, Saru, and Wabisuke all looked at their masters with odd expressions.

"Oi... You're a klutz aren't ya?" Saru mocked. Hebi agreed and Wabisuke only shook his chains.

"S-shut up! Something pulled us!" Renji protested as he and Izuru stood up. Then in front of them, their friend, Momo Hinamori made herself visible.

"Sorry Izuru-kun, Abarai-kun." She apologized. However, Both Izuru and Renji were too speechless to saw anything, "Anyways... I have to go soon so I couldn't resist." She continued with a smile. She gave both of them a hug before Tobiume materialized herself.

"Well I guess this is goodbye you fat ass monkey and childish snake." Tobiume mischievously said.

"Shut up you little runt!" Saru, the monkey half of Zabimaru said.

"I don't see why she should... She's right. You ass is fat." Hebi, the snake half of Zabimaru said while hitting it. This caused the two to begin fighting as they usually did. Tobiume smiled to herself at the sight, knowing it was going to be the last time she saw them bicker like that. Knowing that they weren't going to stop anytime soon, Tobiume dematerialized herself.

"Take care Izuru-kun, Abarai-kun." Hinamori gave her two academy friends one more hug before running off and fading into the distance.

Hinamori ran back to where Hitsugaya was patiently waiting for her.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said in response.

Together, the both of them walked to Rukongai, where they grew up took in all of the sights one last time. They eventually found themselves where they used to live, their Grandmother's house. They walked in and looked around, thinking about all of the memories they shared while living here.

"I guess this is the last time we will be seeing this place for a while... Huh, Shiro-chan." Hinamori sadly said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah..." He looked sadly around at the place him and Hinamori grew up. So many memories came flooding back to him: The time they first met, Him and Hinamori coming up with nicknames for each other and everything else. He even remembered how he cried himself to sleep when Hinamori went to the academy as well as whenever she came to visit, he always told her to never come back when he really wanted to cling to her and beg her not to go.

Then he heard sniffling and he turned to see his best wiping her eyes. "I-I'm going to miss everyone Shiro-chan..." She said threw her sniffles.

He did the only thing that came to him and gave her a hug, "I know... I am too... But we have to go... Granny is waiting for us..." He comforted her. Unfortunately, a while before the winter war, their grandmother passed away. Luckily, she passed due to natural causes and she was happy... Because he and Hinamori both came to visit her the day she passed away and let her know how much they both care for her, even though they couldn't see her often due to work.

Hinamori nodded and wiped her eyes one last time. She and Hitsugaya went to the roof where they would watch the stars. They took one last look at the place that changed them so much. They made friends, had arguments, the place that turned them into Shinigami, now, all of that was over and they would be leaving this world.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya held hands as they both began to fade away into the wind. Sad that they would be leaving their friends behind, but glad they got to say goodbye one last time.

However, they didn't see one friend who watched them fade away. She cried at the sight of them leaving, however, she knew that it was time for them to go. _"See you again soon... Taicho... Hinamori..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end... I actually cried while writing this ;_; *Sniffles* I tried to make it somewhat funnybittersweet.**_

_**For anyone who hasn't: Be sure to check my Profile for important links! I have a link to my Facebook, Deviantart, and Twitter! You can get pictures, updates (to know that I am still alive or what is currently going on), have input on the stories (Such as how I can end a story... Since I usually have a lot of trouble trying to find an ending since so many come to mind )**_


End file.
